Remember What I told you
by Leah Raphael
Summary: Eric is torn between his revenge for Russel and his love for Sookie. Now Sookie has confronted him in his office, can he control himself. What should have happened before Pam interrupted.Season 3 Episode 10 Spoilers.    NC-17 MATERIAL! Ye be warned. :


Hey Hey Hey! So this is my first story here so BE GENTLE! HA HA. But seriously, read and review but most importantly make sure you enjoy!

**WARNING! NC-17 material!** Eric/Sookie pairing and lots of lovin'! HA HA

**I Do Not Own Anything! All characters and such belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris...I just have a little fun with them ;) **

This story takes place just after Sookie goes to see Eric in Season 3 Episode 10 (I smell a rat). It is my version of what SHOULD have happened before Pam interrupted Episode Spoilers!

It's a little slower and more romantic than how I usually write, but I really wanted to maintain the romantic, passionate mood of the episode in this story.

ENJOY!

**Remember what I told you**.

The room had never seemed so cold and empty. Despite all the boxes and shelves that crowded the room, the tiny office felt like a warehouse. Sitting in a small chair in front of his large wooden desk, Eric's mind swirled as he rested his forearms on his knees. The feeling in his stomach was unfamiliar and if he had any breath to take, it would be short and shallow. It stabbed at him, making him painfully aware of himself. He hated her. No...Not her...how she made him feel. He hated to feel. In over 1000 years no one, especially a human, had made him feel anything other than lust (The lust of which dissipated after he had taken them) But her, it wouldn't matter how many times he had her. He would want her over and over and the pain would never go away. But it would, soon. He was certain his plan to destroy Russell would lead to his death. Soon, none of this would matter anymore. If he hadn't been so lost in his own misery, he would have heard her coming...or at least smelled her. Suddenly the door flung open with a shudder of the heavy metal.

"She insisted" Hissed Pam, clearly annoyed that Sookie had such power over her and Eric. If it had been any one else she would have thrown them out. But Eric would have wrung her out if he found she had hurt Sookie. Without looking toward them, Eric spoke so softly with an unmistakable hint of desperation. "She always does" Again without a glance back, he cocked his head in their directed to signal Pam that she could leave.

He took in an unnecessary breath (a habit he realized he performed only when she was around) and slowly rubbed his hands together.

"What did you mean you weren't going to be around much longer?" She asked. Obviously confused and seeking answers. But Eric sensed a hint of concern. Perhaps just wishful thinking.

Eric, as much as he was hurting, was far too proud to let Sookie know. He turned his head to her and spoke softly but with enough edge to make his point. "Don't pretend you care about me. This is about Bill. Deep down you know you shouldn't trust him"

The edge in his voice had worked. Sookie's eyes narrowed and she took a step back. "ok, tell me why." She said, trying to sound stern. She too was disguising the hurt she was feeling.

He stood up revealing his entire 6'4" stature, the impressiveness of which caused Sookie to involuntarily take another step back. With two strides of his amazingly long legs, he was right next to her. He bowed his head down to look in her eyes, covering the gap in their height difference. He spoke with a soft edge again, but the closeness between them was making his desire hard to conceal. "Well here's the truth, there are forces beyond even my control. And if I meet the true death without having at least kissed you Sookie Stackhouse, that would be my biggest regret"

The edge in his voice had completely disappeared by the last sentence, and Sookie was visibly taken aback by the sweetness in his tone. She struggled for words. This was a side of Eric she had only dreamt about. The dreams of course were caused by the blood bond she shared with Eric. At least that's what she told herself. She had to speak, but for once she wasn't interested in changing the subject. "Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye to me?" She said so quietly it was almost a whisper. Even without Vampire hearing, he would have heard her given the proximity of her face to his.

He drew in another unnecessary breath and softened his expression further, staring deep in her big brown eyes. "Because I am" he whispered, matching the tone with which she had spoken. Sookie's brown eyes widened with both amazement and horror. But before she could speak, Eric threw caution to the wind, grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into him. His lips crashed hard against hers, all but sucking the air right out of her. The pain in Eric's stomach was numbed by the rush of pleasure coursing through him. Starting at his lips and flooding his whole body, settling on a very sensitive area.

Just as the kiss was intensifying, Sookie regained her composure and pushed Eric away. His lips whined at the sudden loss of contact. His hands searched for the sides of her face and, once they were found, he pulled her back into him. If this was going to be the last chance he had to kiss her, he was not about to let her go. Sookie gave up her pursuit of escape. She could do nothing but kiss him back; His hands here so strong, his lips so cool and soft, his kiss so powerful and passionate. Eric was kissing with all his might, it was like a physical manifestation of his emotions and feelings.

Their kiss intensified, Eric was using all 1000+ years of experience to draw Sookie closer to him. She parted her lips slightly and Eric seized the opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth. The more Sookie started responding, the more the surge of pleasure circled his most private parts. Their tongues clashed, dancing around together like they were never apart. Her tongue tasted like fire and Eric's body could do little but stiffen at her taste. Sookie let out a small moan and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck to show him how much she was enjoying this. He in turn pulled himself closer to her, pushing his leg between her so she could _feel_ how much he was enjoying it.

Eric slowly began to walk forward towards his desk, gently pushing Sookie backwards. When they came to the edge of the table, Sookie broke the kiss and laid back. Eric watched her with pure passion. Despite how many times he had dreamt of this moment, there were no feelings of victory or power. There was only pure and genuine love. He loved Sookie, and tonight he was going to show her how much he loved her.

He trailed a hand along her upper thigh and up the side of her body, finally stopping in the crook of her neck. He took a moment to run his hand along her upper chest before running it down between her perfect breasts and down her stomach, stopping just before the waist of her jean shorts. As his other hand beginning the same process on the other side, he slowly bent down to kiss her again. Sookie ran her hands along Eric's back, urging him on. His hands slowly began to push the sides of her shirt up towards her head; Sookie began the same process with his shirt.

Eric stopped to stare at the beautiful spectacle beneath him. Wearing nothing but her bra and panties, he could take in all of her tanned, warmed flesh. His eyes trailed down from her big brown eyes to the cute red underwear she was wearing. He spotted a small wet spot on them and noticed just how warm she was. He ran his cool finger tips along her thighs again, purposely avoiding her heated center. He rose goose bumps on her flesh as he worked his way up to her bra. Eric expertly un-did the clasp and slowly pulled the bra toward him, allowing her to remain covered. Before she could be exposed, Sookie shyly pulled an arm over her chest causing Eric's heart to sink. He traced his fingers to her the arm and pulled gently. "Oh Sookie, my love, please do not hide yourself from me..." He breathed as he moved in closer. His voice sent shivers down her spine and she allowed him to remove her arm.

Another unnecessary breath escaped his lips as the beauty of her breasts came into view. His partially exposed fangs began to cut at the inside of his mouth as his erection grew painful. He bent down to lay soft kisses all around her supple breasts. Sookie arched her back to meet his touch. Once he had aroused the area enough to make her nipples stand up, he sucked one into his mouth while cupping the other with his free hand. His tongue began to circle around the nipple in his mouth while his thumb mimicked the movement on the other. Sookie's arousal grew stronger as the wet stain on her underwear began to grow. She could feel her skin heating and her center throbbing for him to pay attention to it. She could feel the hardness of his length press against her and he let out a small growl of pleasure as it rubbed against her stomach. The growl made Sookie's toes curl and she knotted her fingers in his hair. He had moved onto the other breast and as he released that one, he began to trail small kisses down her stomach. His fangs were fully extended now and each kiss contained a small nip of his fangs that drove her wild.

Sookie was riding on a wave of pleasure so great her vision blurred. Eric had removed her panties and was paying much needed attention to the warm wetness between her legs. He ran his long, cool tongue along the lips of her center while his hands worked her inner thighs. She tasted so sweet, so warm, so amazing... His eyes closed slowly as he relished in the taste and smell of her. He nuzzled himself deeper into her so that his tongue penetrated her slightly. She was dripping wet and this only served to harden Eric to the point of extreme discomfort. He desperately sought release but refused to let it happen to quickly, this may be the only chance he had with her. Making love to Sookie was not to be rushed.

He took her clit into his mouth slowly and sensually, causing a loud moan to escape Sookie's lips. Eric growled softly in response as he sucked and swirled his tongue around her bud. As he did this, he gently pushed a finger into her. Her moan was louder this time. His experience was not only shown in his kiss, but also in the way he worked his fingers. His fingers developed a glorious rhythm as he moved in and out, added another finger until he had her stretched to fit all four. He pushed in his four fingers once more but instead of pulling out, he curved his fingers upward and began to work his digits in a "come hither" motion. The sudden G-spot stimulation was too much for Sookie to handle and she screamed his name as her hips bucked wildly under him. Thank God for the concrete walls. She could feel her release washing over her, starting at the tips of her toes. Eric could feel it too, but he wasn't finished with her yet.

He pulled his fingers out slowly and Sookie clawed at the table. "Eric...don't stop! Please don't stop!" She whimpered. Eric smiled despite himself and showed off his pearly white teeth and fangs. "Don't worry my love, I will make you feel pleasure like you have never felt" Eric's voice oozed sex and passion and Sookie couldn't help but look up at him as he slowly unbuttoned his black jeans and pushed them down to reveal his silver silk boxers. She gasped at the impressive length peeking through the thin fabric. He was hard as a rock, and that was not in reference to his beautifully chiseled muscles. He slowly began to tug at the waist line of his boxers, but was interrupted by Sookie grabbing his hands. She looked up at him so sensually that Eric's erection jumped. "Let me" She smoldered.

Eric's eyes closed and he bit his bottom lip as he tangled her hair in his long fingers. She took her time taking him into her mouth. He was big, much bigger than Bill and she had a moment of wondering if she could handle him. All her fears were put to rest when she saw how much he enjoyed what she was doing. He gave a guttural moan that sent a shiver down to Sookie's pussy. Her mouth felt so good, her warmth almost stinging his cold flesh. He moaned again at the thought of what her insides must feel like. She licked all the way from the base to the tip, lapping at the silver liquid that was slowly emerging from his leaking head. "Oh god...Sookie..ugh..." he breathed. She sucked and licked, working him deeper down her throat. She used her tongue to tease the head, while her throat muscles massaged his length. Just as she was developing a pace that made moans and growls slip out of him, Eric placed a hand on her chin and pulled her face up to him. "You're too good at that" he smiled.

He had her on her back again, on the floor this time. With combination of the cold floor, her heat and Eric's coolness, Sookie was lost in a sensory over load. Eric's hands and lips (fangs included) where everywhere, warming and exciting her body all over again. She could feel his erection pulse against her and her body respond with an agonizing desire for him. He scraped her neck with his fangs and looked down at her. "Are you ready my love?" he whispered. She could only muster a nod, lest she cry out. He smirked and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. He placed himself at her soaked entrance. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "No, open them. I want you to look at me" he growled, only Eric could make a growl like that sound incredibly sexy. She obeyed.

They were locked together in a pleasure so deep, it felt like they were floating. Eric buried his face in her neck as he pumped in and out of her. He pulled out until only the head was inside her and pushed in until his testicles pressed against her. She couldn't muffle her pleasure anymore and she let out a scream of Eric's name. This only served to make Eric pump harder and faster. He pushed himself onto his forearms so that he could look her in the eyes. His icy blue eyes were ablaze with passion, lust and love. Sookie could feel her orgasm brewing deep within her and with each pump, Eric grazed her G-stop bringing her closer and closer to release. He wanted to watch her face as he made her come so he continued to stare deep into her eyes, pumping deeper and harder into her. Sookie began to buck and writhe under him so violently he had to grab her arms to still her.

She came with such force that she shuddered all over and squeezed so tightly on Eric's cock, he felt his release coming swiftly behind. They locked eyes and Sookie grasped the sides of Eric's face as his fangs flared under his lip. She tilted her head to the side and gently pressed the back of Eric's head down. He hesitated for a moment before following her push. He was going to taste her, finally. He licked his lips before placing his tongue on her neck, warming the flesh. He pulled out of her slightly again and timed his penetration with his bite. Sookie roared with pleasure as another orgasm flooded her body. Eric sucked and drank as his orgasm took over and he shot his juices deep inside her. He released a small moan full of both pleasure and grief. It was over, the moment he had waited for for so long had come and gone. It was beyond beautiful but it was over. He expected her to come to her senses and hurry out of the room, calling him all sorts of profane names. But she didn't. Instead she curled her legs around him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Their tongues wrestled and their lips locked together. She gently pulled away, taking in his gorgeous face. "Sookie, I...I...love you" He whispered, looking down. She pulled his face back up to hers and opened her mouth to speak. She was interrupted by a persistent knock on the door.

Eric looked at the door confused, it took a moment to remember where he was. In his office. And at the door? Probably Pam. "Yes?" he called quietly. "BLAH BLAH VAMPIRE EMERGENCY BLAH!" yelled Pam from behind the door. Eric looked down at Sookie and sighed. "I'd better see what she wants"

He walked toward the door and placed a hand on the door knob. He stopped and turned to look back at her, his eyes were filled with sadness. She stopped buttoning her shorts and looked up to him, her eyes filled with the same sadness "Sookie, whatever happens I want you to know that I...remember what I told you." He didn't give her a chance to respond before he opened the door and walked out.


End file.
